Al's Guardian Saga
by boxdynomite3
Summary: Mankind and alienkind has been displaced across the Andromeda galaxy after an event called The Cataclysm. We follow a band of misfits as they explore the a galaxy in between universes of mixed cultures. Their adventure will be a bizarre one of some twists and some some turns.
1. -2 Breath of Life

The pounding was more unbearable than the artillery on Morton. Fleeting breath of sweet life. A single Breath. Flashes brighter than the muzzles of an entire armada's cannons. The volley of roars more blood curdling than a blood dragon's last. She was closer than the medic that smeared biogel on his wounds during the assault on Morton. Half a tear fell out of his eye. She was there to wipe it away.

For what felt like the first time, there was a distance between them. Out of the daze and confusion, he witnessed pure happiness. To his right, there was everyone; the men and women who fought alongside him, the general store owner and his assistant that made the ring, the proud citizens of New Dubai, and his only family left, his younger sister. The energy in the air of the temple was overwhelming as though a battle cruiser's fusion reactor melted down in the room. He turned back to his left and almost like the rush of his first knife kill, he picked her up and they were just as close as the moment before.

The load she laid on him was lighter than his usual equipment but was even heavier in another way. The others led the march out of the temple hall similarly to how you would out of a ship during an orbital landing. Everyone marched in a loose formation down the streets; citizens on the sidewalk cheering, making everyone feel like they were participating in a Life Day parade. What was a short march of half a kilometer was the longest, most joyous experience he felt. He, she, and the crowd made it to the venue in the park where Sama took time out of her inn keeping to decorate and cater for this day.

The open hall was more colorful and more naturally lit than the temple. The white columns, the flowers tied in purple ribbon strewn across the walls, and the food were no competition for the gazes that were locked on those two. Everybody cheered and conversed with their friends, family, and comrades. She leapt out of his arms and became the quasar of attention. One man came up to him. Dean wasn't recognizable to him without his armor and rifle.

"Treyvon, did you see him?!"

"See who?"

"The Prima Noyan actually came to your ceremony! He slipped away just before we all walked to the park."

"I can't believe him of all people would be so considerate to an initiate like me."

"It's probably for some higher up reason. You remember what we are, right? Guardians usually don't meddle with social practices like these. It's not only a special day for you but for everyone else."

A pat on the shoulder and Dean bolts for the food as always.

Treyvon walks around like a good groom and makes sure everyone is having a good time: embarrassing stories from the barracks are heard, the mush and crunch of food, and the pops of bottles. He walks back to his wife who is with a mob of women and Jans the general store owner/jeweler. Treyvon can appreciate Jans' craftsmanship but cannot comprehend the other women's infatuation with the adamantite and diamond ring. He approaches them, noticing his wife's cosmic mood. Jans starts to back away as he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

"Trey!"

Dashing at him with another embrace from her.

"Hey there Diane," always unprepared for her usual upbeat self. "I see you're enjoying our day to the fullest."

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel." She has a jittery melody to her voice. "I'm happy, scared, and curious and I'm showing all of it at once!"

With a smile on Treyvon's face, one that was so involuntary and powerful. "I love you."


	2. -1 The Quest and Lineup

Click, click.

Flash.

The elevator doors open. Treyvon enters a conference room occupied by the Prima Noyan himself. There are many rooms in the Guardian Tower and this one isn't used very often. The Prima Noyan beckons him over to the long meeting table to take a seat.

"Your training is almost complete. You're not proficient at combat but your ability to rally and lead people is astounding." Not much excitement in his tone. "It's at last your turn as an initiate to complete your guardian assignment."

"Thank you, Prima Noyan. I will successfully accomplish the mission assigned to me."

"Now, yours is going to be a bit tougher than others' assignments. This mission was given to us by the Empire. I guaranteed them that an individual in training is able to accomplish the task. They do not yet believe in us so they are gathering up a strike force for when you do fail. And you won't." Terse statements are the Prima Noyan's specialty.

Treyvon no longer feels nervous. He believes he can take on the Empire itself if told to, especially if Diane was on his side.

"Before the Cataclysm, Old World scientists tried to create colonies in space. Many businesses competed against terraformers who dominated the space colony industry. Terraforming was an expensive process but it had an incredibly high success rate on every planet that was colonized. Some competitors came together and made self sustaining colonies that drifted through space in order to research the cosmos as well as harbor life throughout the eons. All of those colonies were created and were successful in their goal. Thanks to them, most of the galaxy is mapped. Contact was lost to all the colonies after the Cataclysm. They were lost in space to roam forever to be raided by bandits or to rot away in the stream of history."

Treyvon slightly remembers Diane telling him of the drifting colonies one day after a long day working in the Guardian archives decoding Old World information. The Prima Noyan continues.

"One of these colonies was discovered by imperial paladins a few decades ago. The colony's life support systems are in prime condition but its power supply is dysfunctional. The colony is forced to orbit a lifeless planet and feed off the light of an immediate star. Its inhabitants are inbred, Old World humans that can no longer think properly. Though imperial ships these days can hold populations greatly larger than the colony, we have given the colony the colloquial name of "Sky City". Their original political structure has decayed and now they are under a monarchy that has rose to power through fear and blackmail. They have agreed to join the imperial forces under the conditions of the Empire which are not being met. The monarchy continues to receive imperial supplies but does not distribute them to its citizens. They are also finicky with their Old World technology and will not allow imperial scholars to research them."

Treyvon is on his toes as he cringes to the idea of such insubordination.

"The Empire wants to destroy them, seize their assets, and test the strength of our kind; I am tasking you to create an insurrection and abolish the monarchy. You are not a proficient combatant but where you lack in combat prowess, you have finesse and charisma. The Empire has agreed to provide you with all the necessary funds and supplies to accomplish your task."

"It shall be done for the honor of the Guardians." Treyvon's confidence returns. "The people of the colony will be relieved of their chains of oppression."

"You have two weeks to prepare. The imperials will shuttle you and your requested supplies to the dead planet and you will beacon into the city. Godspeed, Guardian." Treyvon got up from his seat and entered the elevator out of the room. The Prima Noyan cooly lashes out "Don't let Diane down. You're valuable to us and even more to her." As the elevator door closes.

* * *

Treyvon told Diane of his assignment and she has not a single worry. He is a capable fighter and is always a man with a plan. Her sweet attitude kept his spirits up the past 2 months: when they would pass each other in the Guardian Tower and when they would come home to wind down. Knowing his mission at hand, she accessed every part of the Guardian archives for him. Records of anything in the galaxy were used to Treyvon's advantage. The silver tongued devil he is and with the archives, he formulated a plan similar to the stories of an Old World group of destruction. Said group would infiltrate and hide within the land that they want to conquer while working to gain the trust of locals. Once that trust was gained, the group would pull the strings and have the land at the mercy of them.

Not long after Treyvon received his mission, the first signal in eons was broadcasted out of Sky City. They are in need of bounty hunters to quell a rebellion. It seems that knowledge of a world bigger than theirs has given rise to it. That takes out any part of starting a rebellion on his own. Plan formulated. Money and expendable assets were his instruments to orchestrate. Six capable, expendable fighters from across the galaxy were found. Their utility for Treyvon was more valuable than their combat prowess. They're lost causes of the galaxy, yearning for some goal they cannot grasp with their hands or minds. Along with some gold, they were willing to help once contacted.

Araragi San

-Survived an orbital entry with nothing but a space suit. He is now a cyborg with a damaged brain, believing he is an Old World warrior called samurai.

-Proficient combat skills due to his self training as a samurai and his cybernetic strength. Specializes in close quarters combat and in dark environments.

-Senile and complete lack of thought. Excellent distraction in public places or to provoke enemies of the empire.

-He is promised passage to a no longer existing Old World land known as Nihon where he will complete his samurai training.

Chuck

-Interdimensional human that has been displaced in this universe.

-Microscopic life forms within his blood which he calls "midichlorians" grant him telepathic powers that he calls "the force" which allows him to manipulate the world and enemies.

-Ability to bring back the dead and kill whoever he pleases at the cost of his own life. He will regain his life within 24 hours. He is a contingency if any battle goes south.

-Durability. Power to dissipate the force of any attack and protect who he wishes to.

-Requested nothing. He is currently waiting for the next time he is displaced in another universe which happens at random. Gold will be given to him so he can get by in this universe.

Dr. Zaps

-A being from a newly formed realm. A member of a species known as Lycra. He is in this universe in search of a new power source created alongside his realm known as "chromosomes."

-Based on limited knowledge of his kind, they are able to summon their so called "Dark Lord" once they find enough chromosomes. He is primarily hired to be observed an researched.

-The colony runs on electricity and Dr. Zaps is able to manipulate said form of energy.

-He speaks both verbally and telepathically. His verbal language is unknown to any ear in this universe but his telepathic speech will assimilate to the language you are most familiar with.

-His compensation is any chromosome found during the expedition.

Torgo

-A peasant farmer from the outer galaxy. He is said to have left the imperial systems once the blight ran rampant across them. The symptoms he harbors are unknown. He lives alone.

-He has the ability to tame any land bestowed to him. Its utility is questionable since Sky City doesn't have much in terms of land to plow.

-Though just a peasant farmer, he is an excellent fighter with his farming tools. He could possibly defeat a Guardian in melee combat.

-His only request is fertilizer and a deed to a planet with unplowed fields.

Sonne

-She is a space parasite that was trapped within a comet and has been roaming the galaxy since before the Cataclysm. She takes the form of a curvaceous human with a charm unbearable to those who are in to that.

-Her unusual powers to assimilate living organisms will be used for intimidation. She is able to turn into an emulsion-like substance and squeeze through cracks for infiltration.

-Her only request from the job is to make friends… How childish.

Balthazar

-Dishonorable discharge from the imperial military. Known as "The Incompetent" from his squad in the imperial line infantry.

-Proficient support fighter. Works well with a team.

-Extremely clumsy and sadistic. May provide distractions in public places. Is the team's punching bag.

-No reward requested. He is doing this job for the good will of his Majesty, the Emperor and Empress.

* * *

The crew is assembled. It's almost been 2 weeks of thinking, haggling, and researching as if Treyvon was an imperial student. This mission is probably more expensive than imperial schools anyway.

12 hours before the mission begins. It was the night before Treyvon was going to meet with the people he hired. He and Diane sat at their kitchen table, enjoying their meal of kabobs, fried noodles, and sarsaparilla. Normal nourishment from New Dubai. It just seemed like a normal night like any other. Go to bed and leave to work with the Guardians in the morning. The couple does their usual calisthenics after their meal to loosen up. They catch up on each other's day, having a laugh of the findings in the archives and about how the mission will breeze by. They have a quick change of clothes and hop into bed.

"You'll get this done in no time. I'll be here holding down the fort, making sure it's comfy just for you." A short, cute giggle. "I love you."

He loses himself in his emotions and in her crystal blue eyes. The eternal dream.


End file.
